Inuyasha falling for the first time
by erivic
Summary: Inuyasha and a new hanyou start falling all over each other in love. All that is getting in the way is jealous ex's, demons, Naraku, traitors, and possibly even death.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Becky walked down the dirt path feeling depressed and alone. Her once clean and shiny clothes were splattered with dirt and mud, rips down the sleeves and her belt hanging onto her frame by a single thread. It wasn't surprising in the least that she was in this state. She had been exiled from her village for over a month. She was lucky.

It's not that she was repugnant or anything, she had an attractive personality, and curves in the right places. She just had really, really bad luck.

Becky sighed longingly, wishing that she had someone to talk with. The only conversations that she had conducted were with animals, especially black panthers, and her own reflection in a river or lake.

She stopped walking and looked down at her feet. The socks were ripped beyond repair and the shoes were a disaster; the buckles were ripped and had been fixed many times, while the heels were collapsing in on themselves.

The sound of hurried footsteps caught Becky's attention instantly. She cocked her head to the side, so as to see the person running towards her, and her view was blocked by long, silky black hair, slapping the poor girl in the face.

Becky wavered, feeling her body gravitate towards a nearby cliff. Her heart began to beat faster and faster, everything playing in front of her as if in slow-motion. "DAMN IT, KAGOME!" came a loud, exuberant voice, from not that far away. Becky cried out for some aid, the weight of the girl pressing against her.

With a final waver, Becky was thrown off the edge of a jagged cliff. She screamed shrilly, trying to reach something; anything. Her hands only caught air, her eyes only saw the world spinning away from her at an alarming rate.

Becky closed her eyes, fearing the impact. Sweat beaded her brow and the hem of her dress snagged on a random branch. She prayed for it to stop her, to halt her fall, but she continued onwards. She continued to fall.

Suddenly, the air around her stopped speeding by. Her body regained a sense of balance and her scream ended abruptly.

She opened her eyes slowly, to find a young man, with amber eyes and snow-white hair looking back at her. His white dog ears poked out of his matter hair and his face showed signs of concern. He had his hand reached out, holding Becky's own. She looked up at him, the adrenaline still sending her body into spasms. Her sweaty hand started to slip from the boy's reach, and gravity took toll on her body once more.

She shut her eyes again, knowing for sure that the second time she wouldn't be so lucky. As her body fell down over the abyss, every joint and muscle relaxed. She suddenly started to feel as if she was out of her body, as if she was someone watching a lifeless doll fall over and into the darkness.

"KAGOME, STAY BACK!"

Becky felt her insides lurch as she was pulled in towards the man's muscular body. His strong arms wrapped around her tightly, not letting gravity take her away from him. He landed on a rock on the other side of the cliff, and then pushed off of that and brought young Becky and himself to safety.

Even on the safety of the ground, Inuyasha continued to hold Becky in his arms. The girl's ecstatic heart began to calm and her perspiration ceased.



And then the feeling came right back when she realized that she was being held in the arms of some strange man.

"AHHHHHH!! L-LET GO OF ME-!" Becky cried, trying to pry herself away from him.

"Hey, whoa, calm down, you're fine now," he called out to her, surprised.

"I SAID LET GO OF-."

Becky fell out of the man's arms, and onto the rough and unforgiving terrain. She sighed, starting to get back onto her feet when she felt something unbelievably heavy fall on top of her. She screamed instinctively, trying to scurry away as quick as she could. Strong arms held her in place, refusing movement.

Becky looked up and found herself staring once more into the amber eyes of the man. "GET OFF OF ME OR I'LL-!"

And the man pressed his lips onto hers.

Becky's body went entirely still, the feeling new and irregular to her. She had never been kissed before. Her heart beat even faster, and the sweat began to form once more, but having this man's mouth on hers took away not only movement, but the ability to speak. Her cheeks flushed the colour of the man's attire, and as she looked back at him, she noticed a considerable amount of blushing starting to form on his face as well.

And just as Becky felt her body relax once more, the man pulled hastily away from her. He sat down on the hard ground, with an expression of downright confusion plastered on his still-red face. He faced away from Becky, his arms and legs crossed.

He shot Becky a soft glance but then, realizing that Kagome had appeared from thin air, (To him anyways, but Kagome had watched the whole scene unfold and had been too shocked to voice her opinion.) he turned it into a grimace and faced away from her once more.

Becky suddenly felt overwhelmingly confused and she looked up to the girl that had been travelling with the man. "Ummm… hi…" Becky said softly, her cheeks still a lush red.

"INUYASHA SIT!" Kagome said crossly, ignoring Becky. The redness of the girls cheeks told Kagome that she had enjoyed the kiss, making Kagome obscenely jealous, because she, herself had only kissed Inuyasha once, and that had been when he had been turned into a demon. This kiss had been seriously for real, with the man of Kagome's dreams.

Inuyasha wailed crossly, his body pounding violently into the dirt.

Becky's mouth widened, as she watched the two travellers squabble. Something in the back of her mind clicked into place, causing her cheeks to redden once more.

"A-are you guys… married?"

"WHAT??" Inuyasha cried, jumping up from the ground. He wasn't blushing any more, but he seemed shocked by the question.

Kagome remained silent, her heart beginning to feel heavy in her chest.

"I'll take that as a no," Becky giggled, laughter erupting from her mouth. She continued to laugh until she was crying. Inuyasha just looked at her dumbly, feeling his heart begin to beat faster the longer he looked at the girl. 

He couldn't explain what he was feeling; for it was something he had never before, in his life, felt. As he watched her continue to laugh, and as his mouth began to feel dry, he realized, in shock, that he might have a crush on this girl. When he reached that conclusion, it only caused him to turn an even deeper shade of red.

Kagome watched Inuyasha intently, observing his face turn from pink to scarlet red. He began to tug at his clothes; as if they were causing him discomfort, and this was all happening while he was watching the half-demon girl laugh.

Kagome gulped, feeling her throat begin to get dry. Her clothes felt too big for her and she had trouble getting air into her lungs. She closed her eyes sadly, wishing that what had come to her mind wasn't true.

Inuyasha was falling in love.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Inuyasha sat down on the ground dumbly, a little surprised that he could get this red without people noticing. He sighed, as Becky sat down on the ground as well, a couple of metres away from him. He felt his cheeks begin to redden once more, and he buried his head in his hands. Kagome kneeled next to him, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Inuyasha, are you OK?" she asked, a little afraid of his answer.

Inuyasha was silent for a moment, as he milled over what to say. He couldn't very well tell her '_I'm just hiding my blushing cheeks because I have a crush on a girl I met just moments ago' _No, he could not say that, for sure.

"I'm fine," he replied grimly, burrowing his head in his hands deeply, before looking up at her. He didn't return any affection though. Kagome squeezed his shoulder, almost begging for him to give her a hug, or at least touch her hand. Inuyasha acted dumb, wriggling away from her touch.

Kagome felt tears prick her eyes, jealousy beginning to form. _What's so special about this hanyou?_

Becky looked at Kagome sullenly, noticing the anguish in the girl's eyes after Inuyasha had wriggled away from her touch. Becky knew the feeling, so she could relate to the girl. Inuyasha looked to Becky sullenly, his eyes glistening as she returned his gaze. Becky felt her cheeks reach poker-hot, and her whole body starting to sweat. When she couldn't take it any more, she averted her gaze, looking at her dull claws.

Inuyasha stood up and walked over to the girl. He bent down in front of her, grabbing her hands. He tried with all of his might to keep from sweating when he suddenly noticed that Becky's hands were moist. He looked at her and she returned his gaze, with half-closed eyes and rose-red cheeks. He continued to hold onto her hands as he looked at her. His razor-sharp claws grazed against her skin. If she had been human, he would have left a mark, but Becky's hanyou skin was tougher than that.

Kagome stood up, watching the two hanyous. From her point of view, it looked like they were kissing again. "SIT!" she cried desperately, tears falling down her cheeks.

Inuyasha cried out in surprise, falling right into Becky's lap. Becky remained stock-still, and so did Inuyasha. His head was right at the end of her mid-thigh skirt, and since she was cross-legged, all he had to do was look up for a glance of glory.

But he decided against it.

Becky grimaced at the way Inuyasha's hair began to tickle the inside of her thighs. She still remained still, waiting for something to happen. Inuyasha began to lift his head slowly, his gaze averted from Becky's dress. He rose up until he was once again on his knees. He grasped Becky's shivering hands and opened his mouth to say something:

"Sorry."

Becky laughed, feeling her insides ache. She keeled over, her body vibrating with the violence of her laughter. Once she was done, she looked back up to Inuyasha, smiling.

"Why do you laugh so much?" Inuyasha asked suddenly, cocking his head to one side.

Becky looked back at him, milling it over. "Well… in the village I grew up in, I didn't have much stuff to laugh at, because nobody would talk to me, much less hang out with me. I guess I'm catching up on it."



Inuyasha looked down at his toes, remembering that feeling. He was so lucky now to have such good and close friends. His eyes glazed over and he was surprised by how close he was to tears. He remained in that position, but his hand wandered to Becky's shoulder, pulling her into as hug.

Becky, startled by this sudden hug, gasped softly. Inuyasha held her tightly, his nails gripping her skin. They pierced Becky's skin, causing her to jump back, in surprise. Inuyasha's eyes widened at the sight of her blood on his nails. He looked at her apologetically.

"Its fine," Becky said softly, just as Inuyasha opened his mouth. On one side of her back, there was a long gash, from her pulling away, and the other side of her back held only a prick.

"No, it isn't, I'll take you to the house I share with my three friends," Inuyasha ordered.

"Y-you don't have to do that," Becky shot back, as the blood began to make its way down her back.

Without another word, Inuyasha scooped the girl up and began to walk to the house. She kicked her legs, trying to get down, but he held her tightly. Inuyasha began to speed up, running past a sullen Kagome.

"Inuyasha?" She called, as he sped past her. She began to run after him, but she couldn't run his speed. She was soon left behind.

"Almost there!" Inuyasha assured Becky, beginning to slow his pace considerably. They halted in front of a rustic one-floored house, quite big and spacious. Becky stifled a gasp at the place; it was at least ten times bigger than her own house, which was a one-roomed shed at the outskirts of the town.

Inuyasha, still carrying her, traipsed into the house, sliding the door open.

They were welcomed by a skeptical Kirara, in her kitten form. She sniffed Inuyasha, suddenly aware of the smell of blood. She growled at Becky, transforming into her demon form. She bared her teeth at the startled girl, growling.

"Kirara, no!" came the voice of a young woman.

Sango sauntered into the room, her weapon brandished. Kirara slunk over to her reluctantly, her teeth still bared at the stranger.

"Who is this?" Sango said, smiling sweetly at Becky.

"Oh, this is…" Inuyasha began, suddenly realizing that he didn't even know the hanyou's name.

"…Becky," Becky said softly, her cheeks flushing red. She looked at her tattered shoes, as if they would talk for her. Sango's gaze on her made her feel very uncomfortable.

Sango smiled knowingly at the two of them, the faint blushes across their faces only making their crushes even more evident. She winked at Inuyasha and mouthed _'offer her your room, tonight.'_

Inuyasha looked at her dumbly, thinking, _but there are no extra rooms in this house… Sango and Miroku each have their own room, and Kagome does, too… does she mean the both of us…? _Inuyasha felt his cheeks flush even more. _W-we c-can't share a room…_

Becky looked at him quizzically, her blue eyes shining.

_Did she tell him to offer me his room?_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

"Oh, Becky – is it?" Sango questioned, as Inuyasha carried the crimson-cheeked girl into the dining room. Becky nodded, turning an even deeper shade of red.

"How'd you two… meet?" Sango asked, winking at Inuyasha. Inuyasha sighed, holding onto Becky even tighter.

"Well… um - ," Becky began, suddenly being cut off by Sango.

"Oh! What happened to your BACK? OH MY GOD, that looks painful! I'll be RIGHT back!" Sango cried, before scurrying out of the room. She returned a few seconds later, bandages and anaesthetics overflowing from her arms. "Sit." She demanded, looking to Inuyasha, who reluctantly placed Becky in a wooden chair.

"Take off your dress, Becky," Sango said forcefully, sending Becky into a full-body blush.

"B-but I-Inuyasha's…"

"Oh, he won't mind," Sango replied quickly, winking in his direction.

Becky became red-hot, her ears pressing against her autumn hair. From where Inuyasha was standing, it looked like she was crying. He resisted the urge to comfort her when his attention was caught by Sango stripping the girl's dress off. Inuyasha blushed furiously, trying to avert his gaze.

Sango left the girl's lower body covered, exposing just her torso. Becky shivered against the anaesthetic being swabbed onto her back. When Sango reached the longer gash, Becky cried out in pain.

"OW!" she sobbed, shrinking away from the powerful cleanser. "That hurt!"

"Inuyasha, hold her hand," Sango ordered, looking at his obvious blush.

His eyes widened the thought of moving from her back to her front sent shivers down his side. If Kagome got home and saw him holding Becky's hand while she's topless… he gulped, frowning at his embarrassment.

'_It's just skin…' _he whispered to himself, as he took a few steps closer to the chair. He closed his eyes and let his legs do all the work. He stopped right in front of Becky and opened his eyes. He immediately averted his gaze to her hand and concentrated as hard as he could on comforting her and looking at her… hand. His gaze started to wander, but then he shot back to looking at her hand. His sweating must have caused Becky some discomfort, because she became a bit restless.

Who wouldn't be restless if their crush was holding their hand while being topless?

"Almost done…" Sango said, wrapping a bandage around the smaller wound first. When she began to wrap the second, deeper wound, Becky felt the pain spread down her spinal cord. She gripped Inuyasha's hand tightly, tears flowing freely. He looked up and into her eyes with concern, standing up a bit. He placed his hands on her shoulders and when Sango had finished wrapping the wound, he pulled Becky into a deep hug.

Her tears got his clothes a bit wet, but he barely noticed. His body felt so warm that he thought he was going to erupt like a volcano. His heart thudded madly in his chest, the feel of Becky's soft breasts all-too apparent.

Their moment was cut short by a loud shout, followed by a shriek of anger.

Kagome rushed up to Inuyasha, anger flaring in her eyes. "JUST WHAT IS THIS?" she shrieked, poking him in the chest painfully. He winced, her nails digging into his skin.



He opened his mouth to explain, just as Kagome began shouting again. "WHORE – SLUT – SKANK!" she yelled at Becky, who was starting to feel obscenely guilty for, not only letting Inuyasha hug her topless, but the fact that she was well-endowed, making it harder to cover the entirety of her breasts.

Kagome ranted a bit more before stomping out of the room, her arms crossed and her eyes blazing red. The door slammed, hard, causing everyone in the room to wince. The sliding door flew right off.

Everyone was stunned by the scene that had just played in front of them. Inuyasha felt awkward and guilty for getting the new girl in trouble, so he looked to Sango for some support.

Sango had her mouth hanging open, and her expression seemed in between laughter and surprise. After a moment of recovering from the odd performance, she ushered Becky into another room. Inuyasha remained in the dining room, uncomfortable and embarassed.

"Let's see…" Sango muttered, her eyes flicking back and forth as she looked through an enormous closet full of clothes. Every once in a while she stopped to examine a piece of clothing, and then started looking through some more. She became so immersed in her search that she almost forgot that she was looking for an outfit for Becky. She shot a glance at Becky, who was shocked by the amount of clothing this woman had.

Sango searched for a couple more minutes, until she came to the perfect outfit.

"Yes!" she squealed, pulling the outfit from the closet triumphantly. "This is perfect!"

Becky tried to see the outfit but Sango immediately hid it behind her back. She brandished a blindfold, tying it over Becky's eyes. She stripped off the rest of Becky's dress, leaving the hanyou stark-naked. She shivered at the cold air that pooled around her. Sango instructed Becky on how to put the dress on, being forced to help the hanyou quite a lot.

When she was done dressing the girl, Sango led her out of the room.

Inuyasha gasped at the sight that befell him. Becky was dressed in a chinese dress that fell down to her toes. It almost seemed to shimmer, matching a pair of sandals placed on her delicate feet. A slit ran up from both sides, stopping at mid-thigh. Sango removed the blindfold, causing Inuyasha to gasp once more. The colour in her eyes seemed to have electrified ten times. She batted her eyelashes at him, the colour filling out in her cheeks; making her look even more beautiful. He walked up to the girl, about to pull her into a deep hug, when Sango stepped in front of him.

"You have to wear this," she said, brandishing an equally beautiful outfit.

Inuyasha sighed, wishing that he could have at least hugged Becky, in all her beauty. He grudgingly left the room to change. Grunts and cussing were heard from the room after a few minutes.

Sango giggled, looking to Becky. "Why don't you go and help him?"

Becky turned red once again, her eyes widening. "B-but… I-I mean… what if I…"

"It'll be payback for him seeing you topless," Sango replied, winking. "You've probably seen a guy naked before, right? You look at least 19…"

Becky shook her head awkwardly. "I'm 21… and I-I've never seen…"



Sango's eyes widened with surprise, she had been sure that a girl as beautiful as Becky would have played the field a ton. Then the thought hit her: Becky's a hanyou… probably the only one at her village. She looked to Becky, feeling a bit guilty. She was making this girl _so_ awkward.

"I'll go…" Becky said softly, her breath caught in her throat. She prayed that Inuyasha was still at least wearing his pants. Her sandals clicked on the hardwood, almost as if the clock, striking doomsday. The door beckoned to her, and she was feeling a bit afraid.

_It's just his body… his naked body… AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH… I mean… I'm just going to help him put on his clothes… and see his… NOOOOOOO… NOT THAT… what does it look like anyways? WAIT, I DO NOT WANT TO KNOW!! Or do I? NO, YES, NO, YES, NO, NO, DEFINITELY NOT!!_

Becky placed her hand on the sliding door, opening it just enough so she could fit through. In the room, Inuyasha shuffled around madly, trying to figure out the outfit, so he could hug Becky in all of her beauty.

Inuyasha looked up when he heard the door open. And there was Becky, in all of her splendour. Her dress fit on her so well; showing off her curves. Her breasts, large and perfectly round, jiggled as she slid into the room. He began to forget what he had been doing before she had come in.

She smiled at him, and he straightened up from dressing. They smiled awkwardly at each other for the longest time before they both realized that one of them was naked. Inuyasha shrunk back, embarrassed at her seeing him in this state.

"Wait," Becky said, curiously. She suddenly had a longing to see his body; so she placed a soft hand on his shoulder, turning him around. He looked at her, stunned.

She was looking at his naked body.

He brought his hand up to her face, moving closer to her. She seemed to gasp as he pulled her into a warm, soft embrace. She lost all feeling in her legs, the electricity from his touch freezing her on the spot.

The boundaries in between them seemed to disappear and they soon forgot about what they were supposed to be doing. He clutched at her longish hair and pulled away from her a bit. He leaned his lips towards hers, watching her reaction. Her lips seemed to be taunting him; all pink and swollen, just begging to be kissed. Her cheeks were pink as a bunny's nose and her eyes were twinkling, hypnotising him.

And just at that moment, Kagome burst in.

"Listen Inuyasha… I'm sorry about my reaction… Sango told me what happened and that you were comforting her… I'm sorry I yelled at you…" She stopped. Inuyasha was holding Becky. Inuyasha was naked. INUYASHA WAS NAKED!

She looked at him scornfully, tossing her head dramatically, calling out as she stormed off: "I'm sorry if I _interrupted _anything!"

Sango peeked into the room, amazed by what she saw. "I thought that you were going to help him get dressed, Becky," she laughed, "you horny dog, Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha blushed, closing the door abruptly. Becky was still in the middle of the room, transfixed by his body.

"C-could you help me with this?" Inuyasha said awkwardly, all-too aware of her gaze. He brandished the outfit, and Becky nodded numbly.



She sauntered over to him, and helped him with the pants. She tried to avert her gaze as much as possible, but it was sometimes impossible to completely avoid seeing it. She sighed once his pants were on, and she reached for the shirt. She had to lean over Inuyasha to get it and she did a very dramatic flip over his shoulder. She landed on her face, her dress getting bunched up to her waist.

Inuyasha gasped, trying to grab the hanyou. Too late, she was sprawled on the floor, her dress all bunched up, exposing the fact that she wasn't wearing underwear (she didn't even OWN underwear).

Becky shrieked, pushing the dress back down, and getting up quickly. She ran out of the room, crying out awkwardly: "I think you can get the shirt on without my help!"

Inuyasha made a move to stop her, but stopped himself. This girl obviously had no experience with her body; he'd have to remember that.

Becky walked into the kitchen, sinking into the nearest chair. Kagome sat on the other side of the table, shooting the hanyou an accusing glare.

"You will pay."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

A cold shiver ran down Becky's spine. Her heart pounded warningly, every joint and bone in her body telling her to be careful around this girl. Her head and heart even seemed to be in unison about this matter.

_Well, that's a first… _Becky thought, picking at her claws absentmindedly.

"I forgave you for the topless-hugging but you can't explain away HUGGING him while he was NAKED! I've never even seen him…" Kagome stopped herself, averting her gaze to the wooden dining table. She furiously tried to hide her blush but it was uncontrollable.

"What'd you do to Kagome?" came an unfamiliar male voice. Becky looked up to see a young man with raven-black hair tied back in a tight ponytail. He was wearing a purple and navy blue monk's robe, and his eyes watched the new visitor greedily. His gaze paused on her enormous breasts, and he clenched his hands longingly. "How'd you get them so big?"

Becky blinked her eyes; "Pardon?"

He looked greedily at her breasts, making the hanyou even more uncomfortable. First Inuyasha sees her topless and then some strange guy molests her with his eyes.

Kagome watched Becky thoughtfully, waiting for some kind of reaction. So far, all the girl was showing was an open-mouthed expression and a blush creeping up her neck.

"OI! STOP STARING AT MY GIRL'S CHEST!"

Everyone swivelled around to see Inuyasha come in, anger flaring in his eyes. He looked like a very well-dressed spawn of Satan.

Becky looked at him, her mouth hanging open. _Did he call me his girl?_

Kagome seemed shocked as well, her eyes were wide and her face looked blank. Inuyasha had never called her his girl; never. Annoyance and jealously twinged her emotions. She wanted so badly to be big-breasted and beautiful like Becky, so that Inuyasha would call her _his _girl.

Miroku moaned angrily, leaving the room to find Sango and her perfectly round butt. The remaining three people (well, two hanyous and a miko) sat in awkward silence. Kagome was still shocked beyond belief, while Inuyasha and Becky had turned the deepest shades of red. Nobody said anything for the longest time.

Then Kagome lunged at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha was surprised by Kagome's sudden act of hostility, so she had knocked him to the floor before he could even shout back at her. She clawed at his face and at his beads until suddenly the beads got ripped entirely off of his neck.

The beads scattered around the room, echoing on the wooden floor. Kagome opened her mouth to say something as she examined the broken necklace in her hands. Her heart fluttered painfully as the initial shock wore off. In her rage, she had separated her one last connection to Inuyasha.

She flung the remaining pieces of the necklace at Becky, who got hit right in the stomach with the strong beads. She stayed still, as did Inuyasha.



Kagome's breaths were coming out fast now, her heart began to beat painfully, and tears stung her eyes, clouding her vision. She flung herself from the room, running off into the distance. Sobs were heard once she was out of sight.

A single bead continued to roll across the floor. It stopped at Becky's right foot, a soft whistling emanating from the small circular bead. It began to glow and spin in a circle. It rose in the air, spinning faster and faster. The light grew, blinding Becky's widened eyes. She blinked madly, perplexed at the bead.

The bead suddenly stopped spinning at the tip of her nose. Becky blinked a couple of times at the bead, relaxing. Then, a light so bright and fierce that it knocked her to the floor escaped from the bead.

Inuyasha called for the hanyou wildly, blinded in the light. He tried as hard as he could to escape the light – to find her – but it was useless. They were both swallowed up by the light.

Warmth began to spread from Becky's heart to the rest of her body. Her breaths came out in stuttered gasps and she closed her eyes instinctively. She reached out a hand to the bead and clasped her fingers around it. All she could see was the bead, the only thing in her mind was the bead, and the only thing her heart beat for was the bead.

Colours began to swirl on her eyelids. At first nothing was recognizable; but then the colour of Inuyasha's cloak caught her attention.

When the muddle of colours cleared, she came to realize that it wasn't Inuyasha's cloak, but her own hands, covered in blood. She cried out in alarm, but no feeling of being hurt coming around. She became confused, staring at her bloodstained hands.

_Did I hurt someone? What happened?!_

Another person came to view, and Becky dropped her hands to her sides. Her hands hit shackles, wound tightly around her body. She didn't feel the pain, but she was aware of how tightly she was shackled.

The persons features became more apparent in the minutes that passed by. Raven-black hair, white and gold wedding dress…

_Who's she getting married to?_

"Hello, Becky."

Becky tried to respond, but her body was not complying. In a moment, she heard her own voice ring out loudly: "Kagome… what's going on?"

"I'm just making sure that a certain uninvited guest doesn't show up on my special day," Kagome said, grinning maliciously. She flipped her hair back with a flick of her hand.

The sound of clanking came next, when she realized that she was wrangling the shackles. "Let me go!"

"Get her, Rangoutku!"

"NOOOO!!" Becky screamed, as a wolf advanced on her. Blood slashed in front of her eyes, and Becky felt fear corrode her; even though she couldn't feel anything. The image of the animal and the blood told her to be afraid.



The animal bit down on Becky's hand, and this time she felt something. The squeezing of her hand, distant yelling, and the familiar smells of varnished wood.

_There wasn't any hardwood anywhere nearby…_

Becky opened her eyes to Inuyasha's snow-white hair pooled over the sides of her face. His amber eyes stared into hers with concern and a hint of fear. He was holding her hand tightly, while his other hand rested on her chest. He seemed concerned as he held his hand on her chest for the nest few minutes. He pressed his lips onto hers in a hurry, air beginning to fill in Becky's lungs. Her heart gave a long-awaited _thud_ and Inuyasha heaved a sigh of relief.

The colour returned to Becky's cheeks and feeling returned to her body. She became aware of her surroundings and especially the positions he was in with Inuyasha. He had a leg pressed onto hers, and a hand reached over her body to touch her own hand. His hand rested on her chest, but not in a sexual way. He had been checking to see if she was breathing.

"Well, whaddaya know, Sango, I owe you 500 yen, a kiss from him _did _wake her up," Miroku said, laughing.

Becky blinked a couple of times before saying anything. "What happened?"

Inuyasha readjusted his stance so his hand was removed from her chest. "When the light disappeared, you were on the floor, and you were shaking madly. You were saying some really odd things, like: _did I hurt someone? What happened? Who's she getting married to? There wasn't any hardwood anywhere nearby… _It was really odd."

Becky opened her mouth to explain what she saw, but stopped herself. She didn't know why, but she felt as if telling anyone would be useless…

"I was so scared, Inuyasha," Becky said softly, sitting up so she was closer to him.

He blushed lightly, as he pulled Becky into his arms.

_I don't ever want to have what I saw, happen – never. I will do my best to stop Kagome from walking down the aisle, from marrying Inuyasha… _Becky thought, _wait – why am I worried about who he gets married to? I-it's not like I'd ever want to ever…_

Inuyasha hugged Becky tightly to his body, as she turned even redder than his cloak. But not because he was hugging her, it was because of the thoughts that were forming in her head.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Kagome sat in her room, the darkness surrounding her. Her head replayed the day's events while her lips trembled and her eyes filled with tears. She couldn't understand why she was feeling this way. She didn't like Inuyasha, and he didn't like her.

_Then why does it bother me so much to watch him fall in love with Becky?_

She gripped the remnants of the necklace that Sango had retrieved from the dining room. The tiny fangs bit into her skin, and she gripped them even tighter. She had broken a connection so special with Inuyasha; so important to her.

Now Inuyasha would have no place for her in his heart, or around his neck.

Becky sprawled on the wooden floor, in front of a growing fire. Inuyasha had dozed off on the crook of her neck, his soft breathing tickling her cheek. His ears twitched with each breath he took, and Becky was surprised no one could hear the erratic beating of her heart. Being this close to Inuyasha sent shivers down her spine so treacherous and awful that she cursed her own body for it. Her body was betraying her. Every chance she had to be with Inuyasha, her body would take over. Her body would take her to situations that she wouldn't normally end up in.

She sighed, snuggling closer to Inuyasha. The things she had seen still haunted her, and tortured her. She didn't know what it meant – or what to do about it. It could have been a dream, brought on by stress, or something more – something that could break her, or Inuyasha's, heart.

Kagome's fingers twitched with anticipation. She knew what she was going to do. Everything began to float into her head, and everything began to fit perfectly. She had the beads in her hands and some extra string. She made enough space for two necklaces and set up her plan.

Two hanyou's with one word: _'Sit'_.

Becky awoke to warm sunlight seeping into the living room. She, at first, forgot where she was, but then the past day's events floated back into her mind.

A warm arm was wrapped around her waist possessively. Inuyasha held onto her like a teddy bear, still in the outfit Sango had made him wear.

Becky was still in the dress, a little wrinkled, but still as beautiful as ever. The silk moulded to her body so gracefully and so neatly that the sight of it still made her want to gasp.

She got up from where she was lying and looked around the room a bit. The fire was out, reduced to a mess of ash, and a soft blanket slid off of her.

_Did Inuyasha get that for me? _She thought, yawning. Inuyasha's eyes fluttered open and he gripped Becky even tighter. She fell back down onto the floor with a soft 'thump' and into Inuyasha's arms.

He growled possessively and held her close to him. His warm arms caressed her while his lips savoured the touch of hers.

Becky straightened up, and he followed her. They stood up, and began slinking to Inuyasha's bedroom. He held her even tighter; his instincts overpowering him.

They reached the door and…



"SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT!!" Kagome screeched, sending the two of them crashing to the floor. Becky cried out in surprise while Inuyasha let out a yelp. They sprawled on the floor, entangled awkwardly, Becky's dress riding up to her thighs.

"I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU, INUYASHA, YOU DIRTY – PEVERTED – STUPID… ANIMAL!!"

Inuyasha tried to get up, "Kagome I-."

"SIT!!"

"I-."

"SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT!!"

Becky and Inuyasha crashed through the floorboards, leaving a mess of rubble in the once spotless hallway.

Inuyasha growled, pulling at the beads on his neck. Becky had been knocked out by the impact, a slight gash left on her forehead. "If you hurt Becky, I'll…"

"You'll WHAT?" Kagome yelled shrilly, "what could you possibly do to me, huh? You've done way too much to me to hurt me anymore, Inuyasha, so tell me what you have in mind!"

"What's your problem? How is me and Becky affecting you?"

"It's 'Becky and I,'" Sango said sleepily, emerging from her bedroom. She yawned lazily, eyeing the mess. "Who did this?" she asked dangerously, her eyes filling with anger. Inuyasha's ears pricked up and he started to pick up Becky, trying to get them out of the danger area before it was too late.

"Hold it," Sango said forcefully, pointing to Inuyasha. "What's going on, you guys?"

"Inuyasha's a big fat jerk is what's going on!" Kagome cried, running to her room. Inuyasha didn't even bother running after her, too busy worrying about Becky. The gash seemed shallow but she remained unconscious.

"Inuyasha…" Sango said warningly.

"What!" Inuyasha growled, caressing Becky.

"You HAVE to explain to Kagome that you don't return her feelings! You have to tell her it's over, and that you like Becky now! It's not fair to her or Becky to leave everything hanging like this!"

Inuyasha looked at her quizzically. "Kagome? What feelings? I – I never thought she…"

"Oh COME ON, it's OBVIOUS that she's in love with you! And to her, it looks like you're a player, and suddenly falling all over this girl because she has a big chest!"

Inuyasha looked at her blankly. "She thinks I like Becky because of her chest?"

Sango looked at him, stunned, "You are so dim sometimes, you know that, right? YES, OF COURSE SHE DOES, she IS a girl, you know! She's not like you; she gets hurt over guys easily. Just because you like Becky now, it doesn't mean that you can just leave Kagome completely stunned and in the dark. Remember, the last time she saw you two together was sprawled under a blanket, and then you were naked, and before that Becky was topless. Oh, wait, why did she stop you guys in the hallway anyways… I-." She looked at Inuyasha's room, and 

looked at the hole. "Ah-ha! INU - YASHA! TELL KAGOME NOW! NOT ONLY DOES SHE THINK YOU'RE A PLAYER, BUT A MAJOR PERVERT, TOO!"

Inuyasha shrugged and looked back at Becky, clearing any stray hairs from her face. She looked so tranquil while she slept, and her lips looked so kissable…

"TELL – KAGOME! – I – WILL – STAY – WITH – BECKY!!"

Inuyasha let go of Becky grudgingly, letting Sango look over her. He walked down the hall and around a corner until he came to Kagome's room. He reached up a clawed hand to her door and knocked on the wooden part, once. Sobbing could be heard, and then some shuffling. Finally, the door slid open a crack and he found himself looking into the pitiful eyes of Kagome Higurashi.

"Kagome, I-."

Kagome thrust herself into his arms, and her arms wound around him like a cobra. She sobbed pathetically into his chest, blowing her nose on his cloak. He shrugged her off of him and looked into her brown, sad eyes.

"I don't know why you seemed to get signals that I liked you, in fact, maybe I did, but it's just… for now, why don't we keep on searching for Naraku…"

Kagome looked at him with a blank and unreadable expression. She was halfway between anger and sadness, and her face just closed off.

"OK," she whispered, her heart stuck in her throat.

Inuyasha looked at her for a moment before stalking off, to tend to Becky.

Kagome felt sadness knowing that he had no more room in his heart for her. All he wanted was Becky. The beautiful, sweet, innocent, Becky.

_Inuyasha… why won't you love me back?_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Inuyasha sat in the mid-afternoon sunlight, next to a snoozing Becky. She was completely relaxed in the warmth of the sun and while she slept, Inuyasha noticed her smile. She even giggled in her sleep a couple of times, making him long to kiss her even more. He licked his lips as he watched her sleeping form, wishing she would wake up.

The sunlight beat against his back, causing him to sweat. His head felt funny the longer he sat there, and his breathing became fierce with longing.

Becky moaned softly, rolling to her side, now pressing against Inuyasha. He gasped softly as she rested a hand on his knee, and the other on his thigh. He shivered at the sudden touching and grimaced.

He leaned over Becky, placing a hand on her hip. He cupped her chin softly, turning her face so he could fully see her.

She looked so beautiful in her slumber – Inuyasha couldn't get over that. Sango had changed the hanyou's outfit so she was now wearing a light sun dress. Inuyasha himself was in his regular clothes, but beginning to regret his choice. Becky looked so cool and comfortable in the warmth, yet he himself was burning up in the heat and weight of his clothes.

Becky's eyes fluttered open slowly, as she took in her surroundings. She scratched absentmindedly at the beads around her neck, and looked into Inuyasha's amber eyes. He leaned closer to her as she roused herself awake.

He leaned over her face, the need to kiss her even more intense. He wanted to feel her sof lips against his, and her tender arms around his back.

She inhaled deeply, as Inuyasha leaned over her even more. Their lips were so close to touching, and his arms were closing in on her waist. She herself was wrapping her arms around his neck, pulling him in even closer.

They shivered in anticipation and then went for the plunge. Inuyasha placed a hand on the crook of her neck, as she pulled him as close to her as possible.

Inuyasha nuzzled against Becky as she thrust her lips onto his. She slid her tongue around in his mouth and tickled his fangs. He did the same, causing her to giggle like a little girl.

Kagome sidled into the room, her heart feeling a pang of pain as she watched the two hayous. They giggled innocently at the kisses, as if kissing each other was the only thing that mattered. She sighed, wishing that Inuyasha had acted that way with her.

_Stop thinking about it – he likes Becky now, and I don't blame him… do I get this jealous about ALL girls he likes?_

**Yes, **a voice in the back of her head said forcefully.

_Even my own head doesn't like me_…

Becky twitched suddenly, an odd feeling overpowering her. She looked over Inuyasha's shoulder, and found herself looking into the bleak eyes of Kagome. She suddenly felt guilty, and loosened her grip on Inuyasha. Inuyasha, still oblivious, began to kiss Becky's neck, and then he suckled on her soft skin. He nibbled at her neck, tugging at it gently. Becky gasped in shock, realizing what he was doing.

Kagome shuddered as Inuyasha sucked on Becky's neck. She was reaching her limit.



"I-Inu…Yasha…" She growled, her body going stiff, like a board.

Inuyasha looked up, seeing the anger flaring in Kagome's eyes. He pushed himself off of Becky, exposing the newly formed hickey on the girl's neck. Becky gasped, covering it with her hand.

"SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTTTTT!!"

Inuyasha was flung onto Becky, and she was thrust through the wooden couch they had been sitting on. The wood splintered all over the room, dust fluttering over the hayous. Inuyasha's head landed on Becky's chest, causing her to cry out in alarm.

Kagome yelled some more, and ran over to the two of them. When she saw where Inuyasha's head was resting, she yelled a couple more 'sit' commands, getting them to almost break through the floor again.

Inuyasha jumped up, and grabbed Becky into his arms. "KAGOME, WHAT THE HELL! We didn't do anything!"

"YOU'RE A BIG PERVERT, IS WHAT YOU DID!"

"YOU made me fall on her; YOU are the one who keeps making us do peverted stuff!"

"Then what about her being topless? And when she was hugging you NAKED? HUH? And TAKING HER TO YOUR BEDROOM, HUH? Is that enough evidence?"

Inuyasha sighed, and growled in Kagome's direction. Becky tried to get down from his grasp, but he held her tightly. He ran out of the room with her in his arms, and into the deep forest.

When they reached a clearing, Inuyasha let Becky scramble out of his arms. Her heart was beating erratically again and a prominent blush was forming on her face. "Inuyasha…"

Inuyasha ignored her words, and pressed her against a tree. He kissed her passionately, and forcefully. Becky's arms were plastered to her sides, frozen on the spot. Inuyasha kissed harder, his fangs grazing her lips. She fought back, adding even more passion to the kiss.

Inuyasha pulled back slightly, just as Becky was wrapping her arms around him.

"Stupid Kagome," he scowled.

Becky rolled her eyes, annoyed that he had stopped kissing her to rant about Kagome.

"Sorry," Inuyasha said apologetically, bringing a hand to Becky's cheek, "it's just that she's been so mean towards you and now you have to suffer through those stupid 'sit' commands…"

"I don't care!" Becky burst out, a little too quickly. She looked at Inuyasha awkwardly for a moment, the beads around her neck suddenly ten times heavier.

"Becky, I - ," Inuyasha began, before being cut off by a loud growl.

A girl with spotted ears and a long tail jumped out of the opposite side of the clearing, two circular blades brandished. She advanced on the hanyous, her demon teeth bared.

She wore a short dress, which looked as if it was made out of wolf skin, and it was cut poorly, as if tampered with directly by the circular blades held in her steady hands.



Her hair was short, only to her chin, and she had a similar hair cut to Inuyasha's, with the separated strands hanging in front. Her body was the same build as Inuyasha's, but a bit more curvy and feminine. She had different eyes, though, deeper, and more human-like than Inuyasha's or Becky's.

She brandished the knives, licking her lips menacingly. "Well, what do we have here? Two hanyous that have lost their way?"

Inuyasha growled at her, pushing Becky aside. "You don't look like much more than a hanyou yourself, missy."

"I'm more of a demon than you'll ever be," she spat back, spinning the knives. Her stance was menacing, but poor. She obviously hadn't had much training.

"You will never kill a thing with that battle stance, demon, you should give up now before I ruin your hair," Inuyasha hissed, brandishing his powerful sword. He awaited it to transform, but it remained in it's rusted form. "What the - ?"

"INUYASHA, LOOK OUT!" Becky cried, running in front of him. She brandished her own weapon, a dagger, which had been attached to her calf. She jumped at the demon, and cut her on the chin. She went for another attack, but was parried by the demon. Becky jumped back, crashing into Inuyasha. They lay sprawled on the ground for a moment as the demon advanced on them. Becky squirmed to get back up while Inuyasha winced at the impact. The demon threw her knives at the hanyous poorly, missing her targets by several metres. She jumped over to them to retrieve the knives, but Becky and Inuyasha had already salvaged them. They circled the demon, bringing the knives to her neck. They clouded her like a fog, confusing her and causing her to lose her senses.

Becky felt a grinding pain on her head, where her ears were, and shrieked in shock. She dropped the knife to the ground, faltering. She fell to her knees, screaming in agony.

"BECKY!" Inuyasha screamed, turning to the demon. "What have you done to her? Answer me!" he looked to the demon coldly, his own rusted blade brandished as well. A pain arose in his ears as well, but he ignored it. His claws began to push into his skin, getting shorter and blunter. Pain started to form on the sides of his head, flesh forming out of nowhere. He cried out sharply, his vision faltering. His hair changed colour to that of a human, and his eyes lost their glow. He writhed in pain, still threatening the demon.

"What have you done to us?" He cried, the pain beginning to wear off.

"I – I…" she stuttered, at a loss for words. She looked at him with a sense of curiosity, the anger in her eyes beginning to soften. "…Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha pushed a finger into his mouth, finding that his fangs have disappeared. "Who are you?"

"Are you Inuyasha??" She pressed, walking towards him.

"I-I," he said, confused.

"It IS you! Inuyasha! I'm your half – sister! Yuki! Don't you remember me?"

"Y-Yuki? I-I don't…"

She jumped into his arms, wrapping her legs around his waist. She had a silly smile plastered on her face, and a laugh erupted from her mouth.



Inuyasha was caught off guard, and he fell to the grassy ground. He suddenly remembered Becky, who had been shrieking in pain only moments ago. He tried to find her from where he was lying, but could only see the sky.

"Gerroff me!" he squealed, desperate to find Becky.

"Inuyasha? What happened to your hair?"

"Becky? Is that you?" Inuyasha asked, a mouth full of Yuki's silver hair. Yuki still held him tightly, gripping him as if they had known each other for years.

A girl with snow-white hair looked back at Inuyasha and it took him a moment to realize who it was. She looked at him as if she didn't know him either, but then called out his name once more. Her voice was what made it click.

"Becky? Why are you?…"

"Why are you…!"

"What's going on!" They both cried desperately. "Why are we human?!"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Yuki stared at the hanyous. They were totally freaking out over a simple transformation. She grinned. "Hey, if you two will stop running around like a couple'a chickens with their heads cut off, may I ask how you two came to this neck of the woods? Last I heard, 'Yasha and his girl," _who isn't this young woman, _Yuki pondered. _Did Inuyasha have a new weakness?_ "Were living in a kickin' pad with their good ol' buddies Miroku, Sango and Shippou-kun..."

"Guess we're pretty famous," Inuyasha said aloud, calming himself down considerably. He had been anxious in this newfound state of vulnerability, but this _Yuki _seemed to cause no immediate threat.

"Or maybe I just have good sources," Yuki grinned, a bit of an edge to her smile. It turned into a partial grimace. "Who's this?"

Inuyasha looked to Becky protectively. "This is my..." He stopped. Maybe calling her his girlfriend was a bit presumptuous.

"I'm Becky," Becky replied, flashing a false smile. Even if Inuyasha was easing up, she wasn't about to let her guard down. This seemed to be more than just a coincidental encounter.

Yuki's face contorted between a smile and a grimace. She settled on a neutral facade. "Are you his girlfriend?"

"N-no!" Inuyasha stammered, afraid of Becky being put on the spot.

"If he's lucky," Becky joked, perfectly hiding her suspicion.

Inuyasha's face turned a new colour of red. He liked this girl more and more every second.

"So you're Inuyasha's half sister? Older or younger?" Becky questioned lightly, her claws clasped tightly around the handle of her dagger.

"Younger, I guess," Yuki said thoughtfully. "Not by too much... about 3 months or so?" She glanced at Inuyasha, wondering how he would react to finding that his dad fathered three kids with three different moms.

"Dad... he c-couldn't have..." Inuyasha choked out. "Please tell me that isn't true. He loved my mom." Inuyasha said pleadingly.

Becky longed to bring a hand to his shoulder, but Yuki shot her a disapproving look that caused her to bring her hand back to her side.

The sun was beginning to set on the horizon, and Becky felt a sudden impulse to grab Inuyasha and run. Far away. She didn't know what brought this on, but her head filled with fear of what tomorrow was going to bring. She had a feeling that something horribly wrong was going to happen. "Inuyasha..." she breathed.

Inuyasha looked at her, sensing the dread in her tone. He suddenly felt all that more vulnerable, as if a part of him was missing; in this human form. He reached for her, but she pulled away. His heart filled with pain. "What's wrong?"

"We're going," Becky said, bringing the dagger into full view. She looked at Yuki angrily, trying to see if the feeling she had was related to Yuki at all.

_Not her. _



Becky relaxed a bit. She gravitated towards Inuyasha and slid her hand into his.

"Oh. OK," Yuki answered, reaching into a dilapidated bag that was slung across her back. "Give this to Kags, please."

Inuyasha walked up to Yuki, ready to take it in his own hands, but Yuki growled warningly at him. "Becky, if you could give this to Kagome for me, please?"

Becky walked up to the hanyou, dagger still in plain sight. She took a bag of arrows from Yuki curiously.

"They're special," Yuki said to Becky so quiet that Inuyasha's human ears couldn't hear. "Please tell her that when the time comes... she'll be happy that she used these instead of her regular arrows... I would hate to see her do something that demons could do more efficiently."

Becky attempted to snarl at Yuki before taking the arrows and swivelling on one heel and storming off.

"What did you say to her?" Inuyasha asked Yuki angrily.

Yuki grinned.

"SIIIIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTTT!!"

Inuyasha fell to the ground and he could hear Becky do the same just ahead of him. Her lovely sundress was officially ruined. He picked himself up and strode to the house, where Becky was being helped up by Sango, and Kagome was fuming.

"What's going on?" Inuyasha questioned the trio of women.

"She ruined another pretty dress..." Sango muttered angrily.

"This dreadful girl just came here brandishing a dagger and a set of arrows at me! Inuyasha! How could you like a killer like her?"

"I'm sure this is just a misunderstanding," Sango interjected. "The only one who has been violent in your relationship with this newcomer is _you._ She hasn't even tried doing anything malicious to you, Kagome. Stop acting so silly!"

Becky thanked Sango, and got to her feet clumsily. "These arrows are for _you._ They're from Inuyasha's half sister. She said they're special. Made just for you."

Kagome grinned happily. "Nothing for you, Becky?"

"Back off, Kagome," Inuyasha shot at her. "Both of us are upset and confused. Settle the rest of this in the morning when you can think about what a bitch you're being. And thank Becky for bringing the present for you."

"It's OK," Becky said, handing Sango the arrows. "She is an adult; she doesn't need daddy to tell her what to do."

Inuyasha and Sango were taken aback by the edge to Becky's normally soft voice. "Are you OK, hon?" Sango asked, putting an arm around Becky's shaking shoulders.

"Fine." Becky said cooly. "Something strange has happened to us – as you can see, and I'm a bit upset." She glanced at Kagome, as if mulling over what to say to her. "Sorry for being harsh. Yuki wants you to use these 

arrows the next time you feel the urge to. She said you'd regret it otherwise. 'Night." Becky walked past Kagome and into the house.

"She's so nice, Inuyasha." Sango stated.

"Keep her out of the living room, Inuyasha," Miroku said, while walking through the door. "You're gonna want her somewhere more _private._"

"Why?" All three of them asked simultaneously.

"She looks really turned on." Miroku said, shrugging his shoulders.

Kagome was too shocked to even mouth what she would normally say to something like that. Sango was looking at Miroku, wondering how many women he had been with to learn when they're turned on. Inuyasha was sprinting into the house, a smile forming, and a prominent blush creeping up his neck.

"Go get her, tiger!" Miroku cheered.

Sango sighed disapprovingly.

And Kagome's mind remained blank.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Inuyasha walked tentatively into his bedroom, shocked to find Becky lying on the bed, staring at the ceiling. She was still wearing her totally ruined sundress, (which he found to be upsetting because it had been a really cute dress). She looked totally calm even though a normal person would most likely be _fuming_. And a hanyou would probably be breaking things.

Her alien, white hair cascaded around her head like a halo. She did look a little... _different._ Maybe Miroku had been correct in his assumption. Maybe in her human form, Becky got turned on easily.

"Hi, Inuyasha," Becky said, still staring at the ceiling. She also seemed troubled.

"Are you alright? Kagome was way out of line..."

"I'm not upset about that." She sat up, looking him in the eyes. "I'm worried that something bad is going to happen." She bit her tongue when it started forming a description of what she had seen in that weird vision with the bead.

"To who?" Inuyasha questioned tentatively. He sidled next to her on his oversized bed. A purchase Kagome had suggested. He normally slept on the floor next to it.

"I don't know," Becky replied, after a shaky silence. "But also..." She glanced at him to gauge his emotions. She went silent.

"Also...?" Inuyasha ventured, putting his hand on Becky's.

She looked at him with her gorgeous baby-blue eyes and sighed longingly. "Um." A blush immediately formed across her face. "That kiss earlier..." She stopped again.

Inuyasha looked at her, confused. _Which kiss? The last one we had was in the forest and... OH!_ His own face betrayed him and glowed red. "That one sure was... different," he said cautiously.

"Yeah." Becky agreed, squeezing his hand. "Different," she sighed again.

Inuyasha was starting to realize that he, himself, was confused about that kiss. It had been way more passionate than any they had ever shared. "Yes."

"Do you think...?" Becky began. "Never mind."

"Do you want to...?"

"Only if you want to..."

"Well, I would love to – I mean – it would be great and um."

"It _would_ be great."

"But I've never..."

"Neither have I..."

"So I don't know..."

"I probably know less..."

And suddenly a kiss halted their babbling. Neither of them knew who had initiated the kiss, but neither opted to stop, either.

They were all over each other, covering the other with kisses. Holding the other so harshly, crashing their bodies together as if tenderness would ruin the heated moment.

Inuyasha ripped Becky's dress open in one tear. He grinned sheepishly.



Since Becky had no hope of ripping Inuyasha's cloak off, he quickly took it off himself, receiving kisses all over his neck from Becky in the process.

In an instant, everything was much tenderer. Their cheeks flushed red and their hearts beat faster and faster.

Inuyasha and Becky kissed, holding each other tightly – as if the other would disappear if not held firm enough.

They slipped beneath the covers and made love till dawn.

Becky awoke to the mid-afternoon sunlight seeping through the window. She yawned, and stretched her somewhat sore body. An arm held her close to something warm. She snuggled next to it, calmed by the protection she felt.

"Becky?" Inuyasha asked groggily. "Are you really still here?"

She giggled. "Of course I am."

"I thought you were a dream."

"Sorry – still here."

Inuyasha opened his eyes and brought Becky's face close to his. "That's not what I meant." He kissed her lips softly. "I'm happy."

"As am I."

A soft knock echoed through the room. Inuyasha sat up, still holding Becky. "Kind of busy, here," he called in the direction of the door. He smiled at Becky and kissed her deeply.

"Um. Is Becky in there?" Sango's easily recognizable voice asked tentatively.

"What's wrong, Sango?" Becky broke away from Inuyasha to answer Sango's tentative question.

"C-can I come in?" Sango ventured.

"One sec," Becky replied, getting up, and searching for something to quickly put on. She settled for Inuyasha's top and put it on while passing him his pants. When she was decent, she traipsed to the bedroom door, and let Sango in.

Sango walked in to the room a couple of steps, and locked the door behind her. "Becky," she began. "Inuyasha."

"This better be important," Inuyasha whispered, annoyed. Becky shushed him.

"Kagome is..." Sango whispered, "Very upset."

"Why am I not surprised?" Inuyasha grumbled. "She's such a drama queen."

"I am aware that you believe that your feelings have been made clear, however, she doesn't think they have." Sango sighed. "Do you love Kagome, Inuyasha? Even in the slightest?"

Becky felt like she was intruding on a very private conversation. She tried leaving, but Sango caught her before she had reached the door. "Becky... please bear with me.

"Inuyasha and Kagome have a very complicated relationship. She has been in love with him for _ages, _and all of us thought that he was beginning to warm up to her. But then... one night... she and him were alone in his room and she tried telling him how much she loved him. She had it planned perfectly."



Inuyasha was caught off guard by this retelling. He didn't even realize Sango knew about it. "I – I don't think that Becky is going to want to hear this."

"Well, if you're not telling her, _I_ am. She should know."

Becky glanced at Sango, wondering whether her welcome was being worn out.

"There was a terrible fire that night. Inuyasha and Kagome were caught in the middle of it. None of us were strong enough to break through the boards that had collapsed on them. That was when Kagome told Inuyasha she loved him. She didn't know if she would ever have the chance to again."

Inuyasha took in a deep, angry breath. "She doesn't need to hear this, Sango."

Becky felt suddenly fearful of what had happened next. She was curious as to what went on between Inuyasha and Kagome, but Inuyasha seemed so upset at the thought of her hearing this...

"Inuyasha stared at Kagome instead of trying to escape the flames. He glared at her and said: 'We aren't going to die. Don't make up lies to make me pass calmly.' Then he took her in his arms and broke through the ceiling. He laid her on the grass and looked at her angrily. When she asked him what she had done wrong, he replied angrily and fiercely: 'Like that fire, our feelings will die. Let them burn, Kagome. Turn them to ash and find someone else. I _can't _love someone who looks so much like Kikyo. So save yourself future misery and forget those kinds of feelings.'"

"Inuyasha!" Becky cried out, slapping him across the back of the head. "How could you?"

"Is anyone going to hear my side of the story?" Inuyasha asked, glaring at Sango. "She had to hear that. My mom suffered from falling in love with a demon, Kikyo suffered from loving me, I could never subject Kagome to that."

"Do you _love_ her, Inuyasha?" Becky asked, reaching for his hand, but then pulling it away quickly.

His face softened. "If I had never met you, Kagome would be the number one girl in my life. But after meeting you, it's like I'm blind to everyone but you. I can't see myself loving Kagome any more... cause I think – no, I _know_ – I'm falling in love with you."

He pulled Becky into a tight hug, kissing her tenderly on the cheek. She smiled, burrowing her head in his collarbone.

Sango sighed loudly. She walked to the door, unlocking it. Shippou walked into the room, beaming. He pushed Inuyasha off of Becky and hugged her leg lovingly. "I like you, Becky! I approve of Inuyasha's choice!" Becky blushed in response.

"Does Kagome know that you two are lovers?" Shippou questioned innocently.

"I-," Becky stammered, looking to Inuyasha for help. He grinned, clamping his knuckles against Shippou's temples. "Kids – should – not – talk – like – that!"

Shippou wailed. "Meanie!"

"Inuyasha, I request that you settle things once and for all with Kagome," Becky stated. Everyone was taken aback by her request. "For me?" She batted her smoky eyelashes at him sweetly.

"She's _good!_" Shippou giggled. "Inuyasha sure picked an adorable girlfriend."

Inuyasha groaned. "Alright." He sighed, holding Becky close to him. He kissed her forehead, then whispered in her ear: "For _you."_


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Inuyasha had his shirt returned from Becky, who had picked another of Sango's cute outfits to wear. He had attempted to take her a second time, but she had coldly kicked him out of his own room.

"Not until she fully understands, Inuyasha!" Becky had said to him. "I won't let you be in the same room as I until you've made things clear with Kagome."

Inuyasha grumbled as he walked to the kitchen of the house the friends resided in. A simple layout, but a big place, with enough room for 12 people to live comfortably in.

Kagome was drinking a cup of warm chocolate, and eating a bowl of ramen.

"Um, Kagome?" Inuyasha questioned tentatively, sitting across the dining room table from her.

Kagome looked at him with bloodshot eyes.

Inuyasha felt a pang in the bottom of his heart. Kagome had been up all night crying. He could smell the salt of her tears all over her.

"Why are you doing this to me, Inuyasha? Is it because I told you I love you? Do you hate me that much?" Kagome whimpered.

"I – I don't hate you Kagome. There are things about me that I just can't have you deal with on your own. Loving a hanyou is misery. It killed Kikyo, Kagome. I couldn't let it kill you."

"You still haven't said whether you love me or not," Kagome muttered, so quietly, Inuyasha had to strain his still human ears to hear.

"Kagome, I -."

"So you hate me, then?"

"I- Kagome, I didn't say that."

"Then you love me?" Kagome asked, standing up and walking to Inuyasha. She took his hand in hers. "I don't know what this thing with that girl is... but I could be so much better for you, Inuyasha..."

Inuyasha tried to take his hand from her grasp, but in his human shell, she was just as strong as he.

Kagome wrapped her arms around Inuyasha, kissing his neck tenderly. "I could give you everything, Inuyasha. Love me. I know I'm only 16... But I will try to be a good lover..."

"Kagome, I – I'm not in love with you... anymore."

"Liar," Kagome spat, holding him tighter. "You love me. I know you do. Leave her and be mine."

"I can't. Kagome, I'm not as strongly in love with you as I was. I'm falling in love with Becky... and can't be with you. I'm sorry."

Kagome clutched his shoulders, and began to weep. Inuyasha patted her head apologetically. "I'm so sorry." He pulled her off his shoulders to face him. "I _do _love you, Kagome. I think a part of me always will. But, I was always missing something when it was just you and I. Now I know what fills that void that you could never fill... Becky. My Becky."

Kagome sobbed even harder. "I... I've... al-always... l-loved... you..." Kagome sniffled.

"I know," Inuyasha said, holding her to his body again. "I know."

He kissed her on the cheek, tasting salt from her flowing tears. "I hate hurting you."

"Then don't," Kagome whispered.

"I'm sorry," he said again, letting Kagome go. He stood up.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome wailed, gripping his cloak as he tried to turn away. "I love you more than she ever could! My heart beats only for you, if you won't be mine..."

"I'm so sorry," Inuyasha sobbed, trying to hold back tears. He pushed Kagome away and left her alone in the kitchen.

Becky opened the door for Inuyasha the second he knocked. He collapsed in her arms, tears now flowing freely. She held him tenderly, knowing exactly what had happened.

Becky sunk to her knees, and held Inuyasha to her chest. After a moment, he wound his arms around her waist, and burrowed himself deeper in her chest. His tears wouldn't stop.

He started to fall asleep when...

"INUYASHA!"

"Kagome, what do you think you're doing?" Sango asked, trying to calm Kagome's shrill screeches.

Inuyasha's door flung open, revealing an almost unconscious Inuyasha clutching Becky tightly. Becky looked up in alarm, her eyes meeting Kagome's blazing stare.

"IT'S ALL BECAUSE OF HER!"

"Kagome, calm down... You're unwell..."

"I WILL _NOT _CALM DOWN! SHE STOLE HIM FROM ME!"

Inuyasha woke up somewhere between '_stole' _and '_him'_. "Whazzamatter?" Becky clutched his hand fearfully.

"Kagome, I implore you, you're not in the state of mind to be doing anything rash..."

"SHE WILL SUFFER! SHE WILL...!" Kagome ran short of breath, and fell into Sango's waiting arms.

"I'm so sorry, you guys," Sango muttered, dragging Kagome out of the room.

Inuyasha and Becky were up from the ground in an instant, trailing after Sango.

"Is she going to be OK?" Becky asked, as Sango laid Kagome on the couch in the living room.

"You're too much of a sweetie, Becky," Sango said, squeezing her softly around the waist. "She'll be fine."

Kagome was back up after a moment of regaining herself. "I WILL _NEVER _BE FINE, YOU HEAR ME? IF I CAN'T HAVE HIM, THEN _NO ONE _CAN!" She brandished Yuki's gift, easily setting the bow with an arrow.

Inuyasha was just walking in the room, when he suddenly saw a flash of white, and felt something heavy fall on top of him. He hit his head against the ground, and was disoriented for a moment.

"Kagome... what have you _done?_"

Inuyasha growled. "What the hell did she do this time?"

"Stupid bitch! She got in the way!" Kagome shrieked.

That was when Inuyasha realized that the reason he was seeing white, was Becky's all-too human hair was covering his face. It was Becky lying on top of him.

"What have you _done?_" Sango questioned again mournfully.

Inuyasha cleared his face and saw Kagome brandishing the arrow. Everything snapped harshly into place. Instead of hitting him, Kagome had hit...

"BECKY!" Inuyasha cried out, clutching her slender body to his. It felt as if he had been stabbed in the heart, knowing that Becky was dying. "Stay with me, please, it's only a scratch, right?"

The arrow had hit its mark perfectly. Becky was already on the brink of death. Her insides were probably a mess of blood.

"Inuyasha..." She said weakly, reaching his face with her frail-looking fingers. "I love you..."

She cried out suddenly in pain. Her cries stabbed Inuyasha even more ferociously in the heart.

"D-don't leave me... Becky..." Inuyasha whimpered, holding her even tighter.

"I guess it's a bad time for us to be human, eh? What a strange coincidence..." Becky's eyes flashed for a second, as if grasping some sort of understanding, before they went dull, and her body hung limply in Inuyasha's shaking arms.

"How _could _you, Kagome? How... _could_... you?"


End file.
